Avria
- "Cassiopea"= - Weakened= }} |-|Drawn= | caption = "Evia livea Etheria!" | alias = | gender = Female | race = Etherian | ethnicity = | kingdom = Etheria | position = Hara of Etheria | affiliation = Etheria Ether | status = Resurrected | fightingstyle = | weapon = Kabilan | powers = | actor = Clara del Rosariohttps://twitter.com/claradelrosario/status/829705958758641665 (weakened form, Episode 148) Precious Grace Reonistohttps://www.facebook.com/PreciousGraceRi (weakened form, Episode 149) Episode 150(body possession) Episode 158 Teaser | debut = Episode 88 (Story only) Episode 148 | death = | revival = Episode 148 | final = }} Hara of Etheria was the last known queen of Etheria prior to its destruction. She hails from the tribe of Hera Andal, the capital city of Old Etheria.Episode 157 Personality Hara Avria of Etheria is extremely loyal to the Bathalumang Ether. She tends to exploit the inner struggles of her enemies - through her mind reading capability - in order to achieve her personal ends. Her hatred to the Diwatas is apparent. History Though the goddess Ether was transformed into a snake by the supreme deity Emre, some people still decided to worship her. These people founded the Kingdom of Etheria. Avria was one of its queens. The avaricious queen sought more power by conquering Lireo, Sapiro, Hathoria and Adamya. But the four powers combined against her and defeated her; Etheria itself was destroyed. Ether mentioned that Avria was killed by the Diwatas, presumably under the leadership of CassiopeaEpisode 148. Upon her death, Avria's corpse was guarded by soldiers from Devas to prevent anyone from entering and claiming her corpse. Ether immediately went to her accursed tomb and slew the guards assigned by Emre. Avria was restored to life by the Bathalumang Ether - though she is in a very weakened state - in order to seek vengeance against Encantadia and of Emre himself.Episode 148 The spirit of Avria entered the body of Cassiopea through Ether's blessing.Episode 150 Despite succeeding in possessing Cassiopea's body, Cassiopea is struggling to get Avria's spirit out of her, affecting Avria's physical mobilityEpisode 151. However, Cassiopea is able to get out of Avria's body and she uses the Earth and Air Gem to weaken Avria's body, before Asval would rescue Avria. Avria, upon her return to Ether, fainted due to exhaustion. However, she was able to transfer the Soul Gem to Bathalumang Ether. Avria was laid inside a sarcophagus and Ether uses the Soul Gem to hasten her recovery. Abilities Powers Emre mentioned that Avria's powers are similar to that of a bathaluman due to Ether's gift to her. One of the powers Avria used is to read minds, she was able to see the inner weaknesses of Hara Danaya of Lireo, Sang'gre Alena of Lireo, and Hara Pirena of Hathoria. She plans to use this knowledge in order to defeat the remaining daughters of MineaEpisode 151 Avria also has sonokinesis that can hypnotize anyone. Other Skills Weaponry Avria originally wielded the Kabilan before it was acquired by Cassiopea, who took the weapon as her own. Upon possessing into Cassiopea's body, she acquires an Etherian staff. After she lost control of Cassiopea's body, the Kabilan was also lost from her possession. Relatives Trivia * While in her weakened state, she has glowing purple eyes, similar to LilaSari's. * Avria's weakened (physical) form is portrayed by two stunt actresses in their two different episodes (148 and 149) respectively. References Category:Characters Category:Etherian Category:Queen of Etheria Category:Royalty Category:Resurrected